Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC) including at least one cell, a semiconductor device based on the IC, and/or a standard cell library that stores information about same.
As the size of transistors is reduced and semiconductor manufacturing technology further develops, more transistors may be integrated in semiconductor devices. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which refers to an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip, is used in various applications. The increasing performance demands of applications may demand semiconductor devices that include more components.